


Of first times

by Micuko



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: Kenny had already given a lot of his Firsts to Andy. His first on-screen kiss (and his first kiss in general, to be honest), his first sexual encounter, first date, first relationship. Because that was what they had now - they were together. The thought still gave him butterflies. Andy was his. Kenny got to see his morning selfies, got to eat his cooking, got to playfully tease him when Andy got scared watching a horror movie, got to cuddle him, to kiss him, to love him.And now, after so many first experiences together he was ready for the next step.
Relationships: Bian Ching-Hua | Andy Bian/Chen Ting Xuan | Kenny Chen, 慶廷, 立克cp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Of first times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tiny plot-less bunny when I was sad about the lack of Andy/Kenny fanfics. Hopefully this can open the floodgates for more Andy/Kenny~!  
> Enjoy ^^

Kenny had already given a lot of his Firsts to Andy. His first on-screen kiss (and his first kiss in general, to be honest), his first sexual encounter, first date, first _relationship_. Because that was what they had now - they were _together_. The thought still gave him butterflies. Andy was _his_. Kenny got to see his morning selfies, got to eat his cooking, got to playfully tease him when Andy got scared watching a horror movie, got to cuddle him, to kiss him, to love him.

And now, after so many first experiences together he was ready for the next step. He was very nervous but he really wanted to try this. Even though his heart was beating fast and his breath came out in nervous huffs.

As he stared at Andy, a flush on his cheeks. And as Andy stared at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping open (yet he still looked attractive, damn him). They just stood there, staring at each other. Kenny was starting to think he had accidentally broken his boyfriend.

"You w-what?" Andy stuttered at last.

Kenny bit at his lip, eyes flickering around the room. "I... I thought you would like to, you know, try... it," Kenny said, feeling a bit defensive at how gobsmacked Andy looked. "But if you don't want to, that's fine!"

Andy still looked shell-shocked but after another moment of gaping at his boyfriend he caught himself and snapped out of it. "No, no," he said and moved closer. He smiled down at Kenny, gaze softening. "Sorry, baby, I was surprised. But I want to. I am hungry," he assured. And he kissed Kenny. It was a sweet kiss, slow and unhurried. Kenny melted into it, his arms wrapping around Andy's waist by habit. He didn't need to think, just to let his body lead him. Kissing Andy was something he always enjoyed. It sent his heart aflutter. He could easily get lost in this.

Kenny pulled away before they could get carried away, however, and pouted. "Don't stall! You can't distract me with kisses, no matter how good they are. You said you were hungry! So you better try it, it took me so long to make. You know, this is the first time I cook for someone." Kenny pointed towards the table where his attempt at dinner was placed. It didn't look that appealing but it could have been worse.

"I'm not stalling, I will be honoured to be the first person to try your possibly edible cooking," Andy argued. He couldn't quite hide his smile.

Kenny hit him. Very lightly, because he loved his boyfriend even when said boyfriend was being a meanie. " _Possibly edible_?"

"Sweetheart, I think it's a bit... burnt."

"No, it's not! It's still good." A shadow of doubt crossed Kenny's eyes. "And if it's not good we can always order take-out."

"Definitely not! My baby has cooked for me, I will enjoy every bite," Andy said. "And if it sends me to the hospital, so be it. Did you know, I have never gotten food poisoning so if I do now, that will be a First for me too."

"Hilarious. Ha ha," Kenny gave a dry laugh and it was all it took for Andy to burst out into laughter. His boyfriend's sulky behavior was adorable. Kenny huffed and tried to move away. "Fine, see if I let you have dessert with that attitude!" But Andy caught him before he could step away. Kenny tried to resist half-heartedly but Andy's laughter was too contagious and he found himself joining him, pressing his face into Andy's shoulder to muffle the sounds.

Dinner actually turned out to be pretty good. But the dessert was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
